Sozinhos num quarto (Rei e Nagisa)
by HikariPT
Summary: Após os acontecimentos do episódio 11, Rei tem muito em que pensar, incluindo o facto de estar sozinho num quarto com Nagisa após ambos terem começado uma relação há pouco tempo. Fic escrita em português de Portugal.
1. Chapter 1

Rei deixou que a água do chuveiro lhe acalmasse o espírito. As regionais iriam começar em algumas horas e o nervoso miúdinho começava a apertar. A conversa com Rin na noite anterior também lhe povoava o espírito, mas tentava que tal não o afectasse. Eram agora uma equipa e fossem quais fossem as razões de Rin, Rei só tinha de se concentrar na sua equipa naquele momento.

Um estalido despertou-o dos seus pensamentos. Alguém entrara na casa de banho.

– Nagisa? Já estás acordado? - perguntou enquanto espreitava pela cortina do chuveiro.

– Ah? - Nagisa ensonado e despenteado, estava de pé em frente à sanita com os calções para baixo e olhava para ele.

– D-Desculpa! - Rei voltou a fechar a cortina, mais vermelho que nunca. Não era intenção dele ver Nagisa a urinar. Não que nunca se tivessem visto nús. Era comum mudarem de roupa nos balneários mas estavam agora os dois sozinhos num quarto de hotel e sem Haru e Makoto por perto e… Boa, agora estava nervoso por outro motivo… Não fora há muito tempo que Rei e Nagisa tinham assumido aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro e apesar de alguns beijos e caricias inocentes, ainda nada mais adulto se tinha passado entre eles.

– Aaaah, raios! porque é que tive me pôr a pensar nisto! Neste momento só me posso concentrar na competição, na competição! - Repetiu para si mesmo enquanto desligava a água e se preparava para sair do banho. Nagisa já devia ter voltado para o quarto, pois o quarto de banho estava agora vazio. Rei começou a secar-se com a toalha e só então notou que não tinha a roupa para vestir onde julgava que a tinha deixado. No entanto ele ia jurar que a tinha posto ali junto aos seus óculos que ainda lá estavam… estaria o seu cérebro a pregar-lhe partidas? Bem no dia da competição? Aaaargh o nervosismo já o afectara até aquele ponto?!

Enrolando uma toalha à volta da cintura, encaminhou-se para o quarto. E lá estava a roupa que tinha preparado, bem em cima da sua cama. Rei esticou o braço, mas antes que a sua mão tocasse na roupa, eis que uma força maior o puxa para trás e lhe arranca o equilibrio, fazendo-o aterrar numa superficie acolchoada. Ainda Rei não tinha percebido o que o atacara e já tinha a cara sorridente de Nagisa sobre a sua. Percebeu então que estava sobre a cama do rapaz loiro.

– Nagisa?! O que é que… - começou Rei, tentando levantar-se.

– Não Rei-chan! - repreendeu o mais novo, fazendo força para Rei voltar a deitar-se. Estava com um ar zangado. - Ontem à noite desapareceste! Corri a vizinhança toda à tua procura e só voltaste depois de voltar a adormecer.

– Pensei que tinhas ficado a dormir o tempo todo. - respondeu desviando o olhar.

– Não vou perguntar o que andaste a fazer. - Rei admirou-se, estava à espera que o loiro o interrogasse. - Mas, preocupaste-me. Preocupei-me à toa e aqui estás tu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apetece-me punir-te de alguma maneira.

– Eh?! - isto não estava a soar nada bem para o rapaz de óculos.

– hmmmm, Rei-chan… - Nagisa apresentava agora algum rubor nas faces. - hmm… É a primeira vez que estamos sozinhos num quarto, sem ter ninguém que nos interrompa, não achas que…

– Nagisa, daqui a poucas horas temos de ir para o campeonato, não nos podemos atrasar. - Rei ajeitou os óculos tentado disfarçar o rubor que aparecera também na sua face perante a proposta do loiro. - Não que eu não queira estar contigo também, mas…

– Rei. - interrompeu Nagisa. A sua face estava agora demasiado próxima do pescoço de Rei. - Cheiras bem. - E suavemente pousou os lábios na pele de Rei.

– N-Nagisa. - Rei esquivou-se de debaixo de Nagisa, tentanto fugir à investida deste. - Temos de nos concentrar na competição e… - mais uma vez ajustou os óculos, mas logo a seguir sentiu os braços de Nagisa a enrolar-se no seu pescoço e a puxa-lo de novo para baixo.

– Rei, quando é que achas que vamos voltar a ter uma oportunidade destas? - as palpebras semi cerradas de Nagisa exerciam um estranho poder de atração sobre Rei, este sentiu que a razão começava a falhar e o desejo de beijar Nagisa naquele momento era demasiado forte para lhe resistir. Com destreza tirou os óculos e deixou que o peso do seu corpo o fizesse cair sobre o de Nagisa que acolheu com prazer os seus lábios sofregos ao mesmo tempo que prendia o corpo de Rei contra si.

A única coisa que se ouvia era o som das suas respirações pesadas, suspirantes mais o som dos lençóis que se moviam levemente a cada gesto dos dois rapazes, na tentativa de se sentirem o mais fisicamente próximos que fosse possível. As mãos de Nagisa passeavam pelo tronco nú de Rei, fazendo circulos nas suas costas, enquanto que Rei com uma mão apoiava-se na cama e outra começara a explorar o interior da camisa de dormir do loiro. Nagisa sentiu que Rei já se desinibira o suficiente para começar uma nova abordagem, e entre beijos e caricias, levantou-se da posição confortável em que estava e fez com que Rei ficasse agora deitado de costas na cama. Os seus lábios despegaram-se dos de Rei e foram descendo em direcção ao seu queixo suavemente seguindo o angulo que o ligava ao seu pescoço onde depositou vários beijos molhados, tentando ao máximo não deixar marcas visiveis. Entretanto os seus dedos tinham pousado sobre o peito de Rei e prendiam levemente o mamilo direito entre o dedo indicador e o do meio. Rei não oferecia resistencia nenhuma, apenas respirava fundo a cada movimento de Nagisa sobre o seu peito, estalando a língua num som que Nagisa interpretou como sendo de prazer. Isto apenas o encorajou a descer um pouco mais a face, passando agora a abocanhar o mamilo do rapaz envolvendo-o com lingua em movimentos circulares. A respiração de Rei começou a ficar irregular à medida que Nagisa mordia levemente o seu mamilo. Entretanto as mãos deste procuravam a toalha que Rei tinha à cintura, mas esta há muito que caíra, entre caricias e beijos e Nagisa deu por si a tocar no membro de Rei causando-lhe alguma surpresa. Maior foi a surpresa de Rei, avaliando pelo som da sua respiração.

O rapaz louro por momentos ficou embaraçado. Era a primeira vez que tocava num membro que não o seu. E a avaliar pelo entumecimento deste, Rei estava pronto. Nagisa deslizou para os pés da cama, e puxou Rei de maneira a que este ficasse sentado à beira da mesma. Nagisa, encontrava-se agora de joelhos no chão com a cabeça ao nível do pénis de Rei.

– Nagisa… Não tens de fazer isso… - disse Rei embaraçadamente.

– Como podes dizer isso com ele neste estado? - disse Nagisa depositando um beijo na base do membro de Rei. Este não conseguia parar de olhar para o loiro que segurava agora o seu pénis fazendo leves movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Rei sentia o prazer começar a largar pequenos choques electricos no seu cérebro, obrigando-o a arquear as costas e a levantar a cabeça.

Nagisa tentou usar o interior de sua boca ao mesmo tempo que fazia os movimentos com as mãos, tentando dar mais prazer ao companheiro.

Rei pousou uma mão sobre os cabelos de Nagisa e chamava o seu nome, entre a respiração ofegante, ignorando por completo os sons que provinham do exterior do seu quarto.

– Se não os avisarmos, eles vão chegar atrasados e somos desclassificados!

– Mas se eles não vêm à porta…

– Devem ter adormecido! Eu sei o código deles, deixa que eu abro.

Nagisa sentiu-se gelar quando a luz do corredor do hotel incidiu nos seus olhos. A sua boca cobria completamente o pénis de Rei. Makoto e Haru estavam agora à sua frente. Makoto demorou alguns segundos a perceber o que se passava, antes de ficar com cara de quem iria explodir a qualquer momento e pegar em Haru e sairem o mais rapidamente possivel do quarto. Da porta trancada apenas se ouviu a voz de Haru:

– O autocarro sai daqui a 30 minutos. Tentem arranjar-se até lá.

Nagisa e Rei continuaram gelados. Nenhum deles se mexeu. Por fim Nagisa libertou o pénis de Rei e este entre lágrimas e gritos escondeu-se debaixo dos lençóis e tapou a cabeça com a almofada.

– O HARUKA-SEMPAI VIU-ME NESTE ESTADO. E O MAKOTO. AAAAAARGH NÃO É BONITO, NÃO É BONITO. NUNCA MAIS VOU CONSEGUIR OLHAR PARA ELES!

Nagisa estava bastante corado e coçava a cabeça embaraçadamente, ao mesmo tempo que tentava sossegar Rei. Segundos depois o telemóvel de Nagisa vibrava com mensagens de desculpa da parte de Makoto por os ter interrompido e que tinham mesmo de se apressar senão eram desclassificados da competição.

Só assim Rei saiu da cama e os dois namorados prepararam-se para a competição que os esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

Fora um dia longo e forte em emoções para todos eles. Rei sentia um misto de sentimentos dentro de si que não conseguia deixar de transparecer na sua face sorridente. Inicialmente sentira pena por não participar na corrida com os seus colegas de equipa, mas por outro lado sentia-se orgulhoso da decisão que tomara e que ao invés de o afastar, apenas o unira mais à equipa. E as caras felizes que todos demonstravam eram a prova disso. Rei não podia estar mais feliz, principalmente depois da promessa de voltarem ao mesmo local dali a um ano, para desta vez ele poder mostrar a sua técnica de borboleta aperfeiçoada.

E por fim o dia terminara e depois de muita celebração (apesar da desclassificação), estava na hora de todos voltarem aos seus quartos para no dia seguinte partirem de volta para a normalidade. Mas antes de entrar no quarto juntamente com Nagisa, Haruka chamou Rei à parte. Ficaram a conversar durante alguns minutos no corredor do hotel e Haru expressou o melhor que pôde a gratidão que sentia por Rei e por tudo o que este tinha feito por Rin e pela equipa. O rapaz de óculos já se sentia embaraçado com tantos agradecimentos, mas terminaram com um abraço e despediram-se seguindo cada um para o seu quarto.

Mal Rei fechou a porta do quarto, sentiu algo quente a ir suavemente de encontro ao seu corpo. Nagisa tinha-se abraçado às suas costas de uma maneira silenciosa e calma, tão pouco típica do rapaz louro.

- Nagisa? está tudo bem? - ainda encostado à porta, Rei começou a virar-se para encarar o namorado mas este escondia a face no seu peito.

Nagisa levantou o rosto e olhando Rei no olhos disse:

- Acho que me apaixonei de novo por ti, Rei.

Rei sentiu o rubor aquecer-lhe a face. Era demasiada felicidade num só dia…

- Nagisa… - sussurrou enquanto segurava suavemente o queixo do mais baixo.

- Estou amo-te mesmo, Rei. - continuou Nagisa. - Tudo em ti é belo. A tua atitude hoje só provou mais isso. Eu… desculpa por às vezes não perceber o que tu sentes! Nunca quis que te sentisses de parte… Eu só quero apoiar-te o máximo que posso e…

- Nagisa! - interrompeu Rei. - Tu sempre me apoiaste o tempo inteiro. Se não fosses tu eu nem teria entrado na equipa. Nem me teria integrado tão bem na mesma. Tu estavas sempre lá. Tu tomaste a responsabilidade. - Rei sorriu nesta frase final e viu o rosto de Nagisa iluminar-se. - Sem ti eu não tinha chegado onde estou. - e puxou o corpo de Nagisa contra o seu.

- Rei… - em pontas dos pés, Nagisa procurou os lábios de Rei e os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Ao mesmo tempo o mão de Nagisa encontrou o trinco de segurança da porta e fechou-o. - Agora ninguém nos incomoda. - disse lançando um olhar atrevido a Rei.

Apesar do dia atribulado, Rei ainda não recuperara do trauma daquela manhã, em que Haru e Makoto os tinham interrompido e por isso hesitou um pouco.

- Nagisa, eu não sei se… - começou.

- Do que é que estás à espera? Pega em mim e leva-me até à cama! - Disse Nagisa saltando para cima de Rei, enrolando os braços à volta do pescoço e as pernas à volta da sua cintura.

- N-Nagisa! - o rapaz de óculos tinha agora uma expressão alarmada, tentando equilibrar-se com o peso do loiro enquanto este cobria a sua face de beijos.

- Vamos acabar o que começamos hoje de manhã. - sussurrou Nagisa. - Se não o fizermos agora não sei quando voltaremos a ter esta oportunidade… E eu quero mesmo estar contigo hoje Rei.

Os dois ficaram a olhar nos olhos um do outro durante breves segundos. De seguida, Rei largou as pernas de Nagisa e este com um ar confuso ficou de pé, apenas para ser novamente erguido por Rei que o carregava agora como uma noiva.

- Se vamos fazer isto, que seja de uma maneira bonita. - disse Rei. Nagisa não se conteve e beijou novamente o namorado enquanto este o carregava para a cama mais próxima. Com cuidado, depositou Nagisa sobre os lençóis e cobriu o seu corpo com o dele, sem nunca pararem de se beijar. Nagisa apertava o corpo de Rei contra o seu e começava a respirar ofegantemente.

- Rei… - conseguiu murmurar quando os seus lábios se soltaram por breves instantes. Com cuidado pousou as mãos nas faces de Rei e retirou-lhe os óculos. Pousando-os atabalhoadamente na mesa de cabeceira. Tão atabalhoadamente que derrubou algo que lá se encontrava. Rei virou a cabeça para perceber o que caíra e logo viu uma frasco cilíndrico desconhecido em cima do tapete do quarto.

- O que é isto? - perguntou enquanto tentava examinar o frasco.

- Aaaah isso… - Nagisa parecia embaraçado. - Foi algo que o Makoto me deu esta tarde, junto com… - e apontou para as pequenas embalagens achatadas em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Rei precisou de alguns segundos para focar os preservativos e o frasco de lubrificante que tinha na mão.

- O Makoto deu-te isto?! - perguntou espantado. - Porque raio é que ele tinha… - o rubor voltou a cobrir-lhe a face.

- Rei… - Nagisa sentara-se ao lado de Rei e tirava-lhe o frasco da mão - E se experimentássemos isto? Juntos?

- Como é que… - Rei ainda não fizera nenhuma pesquisa para perceber como é que aquilo se usava a não ser… - Nagisa ainda não, é demasiado cedo e…

Nagisa riu-se.

- Deixa-me ser eu a guiar-te. Limita-te a tirar a roupa. Ou melhor… - Nagisa tinha agora as mãos nas calças de Rei e começava a desaperta-las.

- Nagi… - antes que Rei tivesse tempo para protestar, Nagisa já lhe tinha tirado a t-shirt e cobria agora o seu peito de beijos.

Rei não viu outra solução que não fosse aceitar os carinhos do louro e deitou-se na cama procurando também despir Nagisa o mais depressa possível.

Quando ambos se encontravam sem roupa, Nagisa tentou tranquilizar Rei, que parecia que ainda não se tinha adaptado à ideia. Beijou-o ternamente, deixou que este sentisse a sua pele de encontro à dele. As suas mãos percorreram o corpo do namorado, sentindo cada músculo do seu tronco. Rei retribuía o beijo abraçado a Nagisa, deixando os seus dedos fazerem remoinhos nos cabelos loiros.

A mão de Nagisa chegara ao sexo de Rei. Este sentiu o corpo ficar tenso perante o toque.

- Relaxa Rei… - Nagisa tinha agora o frasco na mão e depositava algum do seu líquido sobre o membro do namorado.

Rei estremeceu ao sentir o liquido frio em contacto com a sua seguida o louro voltou a tocar no membro de Rei com movimentos seguros, como fizera naquela manhã. Rei sentiu a razão a abandona-lo e a finalmente entregar-se à sensação de prazer que o louro lhe proporcionava.

- Rei… - sussurrou Nagisa. - Eu também… - e guiou uma das mãos de Rei até ao seu sexo, também coberto de lubrificante. - Vamos fazê-lo juntos…

Rei não conseguiu dizer que não ao rosto corado de Nagisa. Também ele queria sentir prazer junto do namorado. Os dois beijaram-se ferozmente ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos pousavam no sexo um do outro movendo-se em sincronia.

Ambos chamavam pelo nome um do outro, entre as respirações ofegantes. O prazer começava a toldar-lhes os outros sentidos, mas tentavam-se guiar pela expressão um do outro, conhecendo cada vez melhor os pequenos pormenores que indicavam o estágio do prazer em que se encontravam e tentanto sincronizar-se. Cada esgar, cada pausa na respiração, cada estremecimento... Por fim atingiram o clímax em conjunto e Nagisa deixou cair o corpo cansado em cima de Rei. Pousando a cabeça sobre o ombro do mais alto. Ficaram a respirar ofegantemente por mais alguns minutos até que Rei finalmente abraçou Nagisa de encontro ao seu peito, depositando beijos nos seus cabelos.

- Nagisa… - o loiro encontro os olhos violeta do namorado. - eu também te amo.

No rosto de Nagisa formou-se um sorriso de felicidade pura e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos e ficaram abraçados sentindo as suas respirações cansadas mas felizes.

- Rei… - sussurrou Nagisa passados uns minutos, quando Rei já estava prestes a adormecer.

- Hmm?

- Ainda falta muito para ser de manhã.

- Her… - onde é que o louro estava a querer chegar?

- Ainda não usamos os preservativos.

- Nagisa?! Tu não estás a querer dizer que… - Rei estava com um ar alarmado.

- Segundo Round! - Nagisa atirou os lençóis para trás, deixando-os novamente desnudos.

(continua no próximo capítulo)


End file.
